1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stone splitter according to the preamble of the main claim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A generic stone splitter is described in DE-28 15 744 C2 and has proved excellent in practice.
It is also known (as shown particularly clearly by DE-OS 22 54 989) to produce the power transmission to the cutter by means of two eccentrics disposed at the end regions of the cutter. A hand lever is connected non-rotationally to one eccentric, while the other eccentric is operatively connected to the hand lever by means of a rod coupled to the hand lever and to a further lever connected non-rotationally to the latter eccentric.
Such an arrangement means that essentially equal pressure is produced in both axial end regions of the cutters upon operation of the hand lever, which is very important in particular when individual cutters, rather than continuous cutters, are used.
This stone splitter does, however, have the disadvantage that a multiplicity of pivot bearing points is present, which points tend to show wear in the course of the rough operation of a stone splitter, in particular due to the fact that, during the tension release arising immediately after the cut, a shock is carried into all articulated parts.